One Direction: You Found Me
by Teenagedream1D
Summary: I can't take it anymore. You've changed. Harry would never hurt me. This is just a bad dream. Don't worry. I'll wake up eventually.
1. Chapter 1

_I can't take it anymore. You've changed. Harry would never hurt me. This is just a bad dream. Don't worry. I'll wake up eventually. _

Alright then. Okay. New day, big plans and I can't find my flipping coat. It hates me. It knows that I don't like it and it's trying to make me late. It doesn't want me to get a job and earn money for a new coat. Ah fuck it, I'll go without, I'll just miss the train if I give it anymore attention. I need this job, it can't go wrong and someone else gets the role because I have rent and loans to pay off. My life was planned out to be something much greater. Something big. I had always thought that I would be the one that everyone would see and think 'I want to be her' or 'gosh, she's such a good actor!' or even 'damn she's fit'. Telling my mum was the hardest thing. She just laughed thinking I was taking the piss of her and her dreams of me becoming the next David Attenborough. Zoology was never the plan for me but now I wish I had listened.

Becoming an actor was a passion that I had for so many years. I was in all the school plays, got roles in local shows and toured once for a production of 'Chicago'. That's how I got this audition in the first place. Inside I'm screaming and kicking about like you wouldn't believe, a once in a lifetime opportunity thrown upon me that I can't mess up. The director called me up offering me the audition for the lead role in his new film. I thought it was a joke at first, almost told him where to shove his so called 'audition' until I realised who it was. I thought that moving to London would make it so easy to get a job and everything will work out just fine. I always was a naive toad. Living in London was a choice made too quickly causing money problems and stress; I'm not even 20 yet. I'm not your typical show girl optimist who smiles at everything and breaks into song because she found 10p at the bottom on her purse. I smoke, I took drugs (not anymore) and I gambled for a while to help pay the rent for a month. I tried stopping all of it to help with getting roles and not sounding as though I've been going downhill but smoking is the one thing I need. I can stand crap that people say to me about stopping: 'It's bad for your health you know', 'God you'll die if you keep it up' I KNOW ALREADY. Walking past someone on the street when I was younger always involved me holding my breath until we were far enough from then so I couldn't smell anything. Now I'm walking past a bloke now and I take advantage of inhaling it in.

Pinewood studios always seemed to be a brighter place to me from magazines and photos taken by acting agencies. It even looked magical at one point but I suppose that was because they were filming _Harry Potter_ at the time. It's irritatingly ironic how in front of people I don't know I get nervous and shake from head to toe leaving me speech and breathless. Sitting on an un-even chair waiting to be called in wasn't the best action taken by the secretary on my behalf, now I just like I need help more than the money. Gazing round the building looking high up into the scaffolding I can hear birds flapping against the metal bars echoing up through the roof. I follow the sound each time as each wave races against each other down the long hallway, going over too far with my head on this chair and I've just tipped myself nearly falling over. Smooth Charlotte. Smooth. The door beside me opens and excited voices chatter about their plans together, I stand up readily looking eager to come face-to-face with none other than Liam Payne.  
>"Oh I'm sorry, wasn't looking then."<br>"No it's okay, I stood up too fast now I'm feeling light headed." Yeah, Char you didn't need to say that to him because it's slightly obvious from your gorming facial expression that it was him that made you feel this way.  
>"Well then guys I hope that we can make the next one work out. I mean we've got the dancers and set planned already so filming should start soon."<br>So, you've just walked into One Direction and you're staring wide-eyed at the floor. You are so hot right now that I'm speechless. Look up for feck's sake you mushroom. Ah crap, Harry was staring at you. Well done for making yourself look as though you need mental therapy. Smile and then they'll leave and you can never see them again.  
>"Bye, good luck. Sorry about Liam, he needs to be on a leash sometimes."<br>"ooh, kinky." Why am I saying these things?  
>"Well yeah, he is a wild one." Louis laughed pushing Zayn off to follow the others. Harry was standing behind Louis smirking as he looked deeply at you. "Come on Hazza."<p>

_~2 hours later~_

Like I was saying before, I am a total mess with no future all because I decided to make it big in the most unstable career possible. I am now going to be kicked out of my manky flat with no money and no soul or fuck to give about my life and whatever direction it is going to throw me. I'm hoping by now you realise I didn't get the role. So instead I'm in Thornton's buying a huge box of chocolate for whoever I am going to beg to let me stay with them for a while, and crying without caring what whoever is staring at me thinks. After throwing the money at the 16-year-old who thought someone had dumped me I'm left drunk as a peacock walking through London with an over-priced box of Turkish delights and a soaked face. Trust me to walk into him...again.  
>"Oh I am so so. Are...are you okay?"<br>"What? Yeah I'm brill thank you how are you Niall?"  
>"I'm Liam bu-"<br>"Yeah that's what I said GOD. Why are talking sausages so rude nowadays?"  
>"Aren't you the same girl from the studios?"<br>"Maybe I am...but to be frank with you Frank. I'm actually a boy. But My dick is so long I have to wrap it round my waist!"  
>"Oh my, your worse than Louis"<br>"I AM Louis"  
>"Yes okay Louis, why don't you come with me and sort you out?"<br>"Sure, let me just say hello to this tree"  
>"And by hello you meant throw up on. Why don't we say 'Hello' to Zayn hmm?"<p>

_~Next Day~_

Wow my head hurts so bad. It legitimately feels as though a cow has sat on it. Ah god and I stink like vomit, fags and booze to add to that. Well at least I'm. Where the fuck am I? Oh holy crap muffins where the hell am I?  
>"Morning sunshine!"<br>"OH MY LORD" I think I've just broken my nose face-planting the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow my head hurts so bad. It legitimately feels as though a cow has sat on it. Oh god and I stink like vomit, fags and booze to add to that. Well at least I'm. Where the fuck am I? Oh holy crap muffins where the hell am I?  
>"Morning sunshine!"<br>"OH MY LORD" I think I've just broken my nose face-planting the floor. "What the... how...when...huh?"  
>"Haha, confused? Well you were slightly pissed last night and I thought it best to keep you here. Don't worry you only threw up twice." He had a smile of his face that made me feel at home. Relaxed and calm. Well I suppose that's Liam for you. But I felt exposed and insecure. I didn't want anyone seeing me like this, especially in the mood I'm now in after yesterday.<p>

"I have my reasons."  
>"I know, you were telling us whilst downing a whole bottle of Jack Daniel's"<br>"Us? Who else was I making a toad of myself in front of?"  
>" Well, we were all here, as well as Danni and Eleanor. The girls helped you get to sleep." Great. Basically all of the family have seen me probably pouring my heart out with wonderful facts about myself or doing an eyebrow raising dance in the nude. I mean, I could have said some serious stuff...wait, I haven't said anything about my creepy obsession over Harry have I?<br>"So, where is everyone? Do you want me to go before they see me?"  
>"Oh no they'll all be in the kitchen in a few minutes waiting for you." Not the reply I was looking for. I was hoping to just return to my hole that I would love to proudly bury myself in. I throw my face back into the pillow placed on the side of the sofa and sluggishly throw my backside onto the floor. I catch a glimpse past my boobs and see that I'm wearing nothing but a baggy t-shirt and my underwear. I see the faint print of 'Hipsta Please' and shiver slightly. As if they put me in Harry's t-shirt. Now I really feel exposed.<p>

"Good morning! How did you sleep last night?"  
>"Ermmm... not bad... I guess" Okay I don't know if I'm staring but Louis is standing in the kitchen in nothing but his boxers making pancakes; Surely I'm in some weird fan fiction.<br>"Sorry about the partial nudity babe. I didn't know any of the girls were up yet. They normally sleep later."  
>"So this view is mainly for the boys then?"<br>"Yeah, wait...no"  
>"Don't deny it. Every guy has a secret part of them that screams feminine qualities. You mainly share that within closed doors but unfortunately everyone else seems to see that you may have just accidentally slipped a foot out the closet door and into the view of millions of hormonal teenagers that assume everyone that they find attractive is gay." Okay that didn't sound offensive or homophobic at all. Louis started laughing as he shyly looked at the last burning pancake in the pan.<br>"You know what. I think really you described all of us."  
>"Oh really?"<br>"Yeah. Well we used to act camp because it made people laugh but now everything we do seems to somehow turn out dirty or gay."  
>"Well at least I'm not throwing carrots at you" I saw Louis twitch a little. "Don't worry (!) I'm sure you are showing equality and fairness to all the other food products."<br>"We haven't had a carrot in this house for 6 months now. It hurts too much to see them"  
>"Nahh you guys are good to your fans. Even the crazy psychopathic ones like me." Giving a cheeky wink, I slid off out of the kitchen to find Zayn sitting cross-legged on one of the dining room chairs; happily eating a bowl of Cheerios. He glanced up too see who was standing in front of him but did a double take making the bowl nearly fall out of his hand.<br>"Oh sorry, I thought you heard me come in."  
>"No no it's alright. Yeah. Ermm. Yeah. Right. Ermmm. Yeah." He was looking farther south of my face and wondered what could be distracting him so much. Oh for fuck's sake I forgot that I was half naked with my distinctly horrifying knees on display and my legs bare and vulnerable.<br>" Oh shit yeah sorry I forgot. I was actually wondering where my jeans were?"  
>"I...I think they..." What is wrong with this boy? I might as well be completely naked and waving my tits about seeing as he's acting like a lost virgin in a brothel.<br>"Should I sit down to make this a little easier?" I said jogging to the seat opposite him, hiding the bottom half of my body as to continue the conversation.  
>"Well I think that your clothes were put in to be washed."<br>"What." You mean I have to stand around here flashing myself. Well this has turned out to be a productive day hasn't it?  
>"Well you spilt a whole bottle of vodka down you."<br>"I don't think I should ask but how did I manage that?"  
>"Well you kinda were dancing..." Shit. "...and then you fell over..." Balls. "...and then the bottle broke on the table next to you and poured over your head." Oh so that's what was smelling so bad.<br>"I'm sure you're the one who's supposed to be breaking things eh?" He looked blankly at me.  
>"huh?"<br>"No not funny? Alright then moving on" I got up from the table and pulled down the shirt over my bum as much as I could whilst skidding out of the room back into the kitchen. 

Holy sweet digestive biscuits I've walked into an orgy. Liam and Niall had both joined Louis in making breakfast. It seemed they had also joined him by walking round topless. 


End file.
